Bored
by RaceTheWind10
Summary: Daniel/Vala with implied Vala/Teyla Just a bit of fun. Set during the SG1 SGA crossovers. Vala is bored while Daniel is looking for ancient clues


**Title: Bored**

**Pairing: Daniel/Vala with implied Vala/Teyla**

**Rating: G**

**Summary: Vala's on Atlantis, and she's bored. **

* * *

"I'm bored."

Daniel wondered if anyone else in the universe shared his level of dread at those two words. Looking up from the Ancient database, he regarded Vala with a look an outside observer would have called 'wary' and Vala secretly termed the 'oh goody!' expression.

"Why don't you have someone show you around," he suggested carefully, weighing his desire to have her _not here _against her ability to get into obscene amounts of trouble when not under direct supervision. Scratch that, her ability to get into obscene amounts of trouble _while _under direct supervision.

Her response was a dramatic roll of her eyes. "I've already _done _that. Trust me, the Ancients didn't leave anything interesting behind."

Daniel cringed. "anything interesting" in Vala-speak meant "nothing worth stealing."

Sighing as he realized this wasn't going to be easy, Daniel returned his attention to the database, resigned to just tuning her out. He had just succeeded when…

"You're not going to find it."

"Vala!" Daniel jumped. She had snuck up behind him and leaned over his shoulder without him noticing. Trying to calm his heart, he tried to cover by glaring at her. As usual, it didn't seem to affect her much…ok at all.

"I will, if you leave me in peace to look," he shot back.

"But I'm bored! And besides, you know I'm right. The ancients are more stingy with helpful knowledge than you are with money. You won't find it unless one of them is even more bored than I am and decides to show up all noble and self-sacrificial and mysterious." This speech was delivered with a great deal of sarcasm and gesticulating and while it should have been funny, it was mostly annoying because deep down, he knew she was right.

Daniel sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Why don't you go spar with someone," he suggested. He didn't hold out much hope however. And sure enough…

"Because Col. Sheppard is too busy flirting with Dr. Weir and Major Lorne is off world and that lovely hunk of brooding muscles and dreadlocks Ronon doesn't want to play. He's even less fun than you are." This last was delivered with the tone of voice she only rolled out when she was _really _trying to get a rise out of him…mostly because it almost always worked. Damn her.

Just as he was about to attempt at retort however, a gentle cough interrupted them. Two sets of eyes swung to the entrance of the lab, and Daniel felt his widen.

_Teyla, _his mind supplied. He remembered her from the introductions of course, but he certainly didn't remember her wearing _that. _Judging from Vala's expression, she had also been previously unaware of said outfit's existence. The top was enticing enough, but the flowing, split skirt that showed a _lot _of toned, bronzed skin was quite nice as well. So nice in fact, it took Daniel a moment to realize Teyla carried some kind of stick weapon in her hands.

The alien's warm eyes were amused as she looked back at them, but her voice was smooth when she spoke.

"Please forgive the interruption Dr. Jackson, Vala. I was on my way to workout when I overheard Ms. Mal Doran saying she had no one to spar with. I would be pleased to show you how to fight as my people do."

A quick glance at Vala showed the dark woman still hadn't managed to get past the outfit and Daniel couldn't help but smirk.

"Sounds good to me. Bye Daniel," she said, without so much as a backward glance. The soft sound of their conversation followed them down the hall and Daniel was _finally _left alone to study.

So alone in fact, it was hours before hunger finally made itself known and he went looking for something to eat. Halfway to the mess, Vala materialized around a corner and bounced over to walk with him. One look at her smug, satisfied expression and Daniel cringed. That _never _boded well.

"Teyla and I had fun," the dark woman supplied brightly, looking at Daniel slyly out of the corner of her eye. "I mean, she's not as much fun to tease as you are, but she's _much _less inhibited…and a lot more _flexible_."

And with that, she sauntered off, leaving Daniel to nearly walk into a wall and then try to explain himself to a passing group of Marines.

Yes, others might not share his fear of those two little words, but Daniel felt perfectly justified in his terror of the phrase, "I'm bored," when it emerged from Vala Mal Doran's mouth.

Fin


End file.
